Pantalones de Quidditch 2
by saris305
Summary: Ron piensa que Hermione esta muriendo, mientras Harry se comporta de manera extraña y Hermione ¿esta en la negacion? secuela de Pantalones de Quidditch.


Todos los personajes y lugares son propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Pantalones de Quidditch 2.

Reflexiones para Ronald.

Ron hizo tamborilear los dedos sobre la mesa mientras miraba atentamente a la joven delante de él en la mesa. Sus ojos no se despegaban del libro delante de ella mientras el tomo pesado obstruia el su rostro.

Él suspiró con fuerza, causando una Ravenclaw en una mesa adyacente darle una mirada molesta Ron no le hizo caso y siguio su mirada en Hermione. Algo extrañoestaba sucediendo con ella y estaba decidido a averiguar de que se trataba.

Suspiró mas fuerte y reforzo su golpeteo.

El Ravenclaw carraspeó y se fue de su mesa, viajando más atrás en la estanterías de la biblioteca.

Hermione continuo haciendo caso omiso.

Ron frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes.

"Hey, ustedes dos!" Harry se sentó en el asiento al lado de Hermione, con amplia sonrisa en su rostro y un brillo extraño en sus ojos.

Hermione inmediatamente puso su libro en la mesa, una sonrisa ilumino su rostro mientras inspeccionaba a Harry con cariño. "Hola."

Ron enfuruñado solo solo hizo un ruido extraño.

Harry se inclinó más cerca de Hermione, "¿Estudiando duro?"

"Por supuesto". Respondio de inmediato.

Harry se movió en su asiento, moviendo sus manos debajo de la mesa discretamente.

"No es demasiado difícil, ¿verdad?"

"¿Dificil?, claro que no". Hermione sonrió un poco. "Ron, por su parte, podría utilizar un poco-" Se detuvo abruptamente, con el rostro pintado de color rojo, y azotó su cuello para mirar a Harry, con la boca abierta por la sorpresa.

Él le respondio con una sonrisa inocente.

"Por las barbas de Merlín, Hermione!" -Exclamó Ron. "No puedes-"su voz se fue apagando, observando de cerca a Hermione. "¿Qué es lo que te pasa?"

Las manos de Hermione estaban agarrando con fuerza la mesa. Y tartamudeo "Yo, mhhh, nada" Despues tomo aire pesadamente.

"Sí Hermione, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? "El extraño destello que Ron había visto en los ojos de Harry se intensificó ahora en combinación con la sonrisa en su rostro, que le hacía parecer petulante y hasta un poco loco.

Hermione se mordió el labio, tratando de mirar a Harry por el rabillo del ojo con una mirada extraña. "N-nada".

"¿Estás segura?" -Preguntó Ron, mirando más de cerca. "Te ves muy enrojecida! no estas enferma, ¿verdad?"

Sonrisa de Harry creció para sorpresa de Ron. "Tal vez debamos llevarla a la señora Pomfrey."

Hermione hizo un ruido extraño en la parte posterior de su garganta.

"Tienes razón, Harry! Nunca la he visto así antes, ¿Y tu, Harry?"

"Oh, tal vez una o dos veces", respondió Harry, mientras trataba de controlar su sonrisa.

La cabeza de Hermione cayó sobre la mesa con un ruido sordo.

"¿Debemos traer a un profesor?" -Preguntó Ron, con un poco de pánico.

"Tal vez, tienes que traer a la señora Prince," sugirió Harry con sus ojos brillantes.

Hermione gimió.

Ron se movio en su asiento nervioso. ¡Ella debe estar en un montón de dolor! pensó.

"¡Voy a ir a buscarla, Hermione!, tu sólo... ¡sólo aguanta!"

Corrió a través de los estantes de libros, sólo freno al llegar a la mesa del bibliotecario, respirando pesadamente. "¡Señora Prínce! Tienes que venir conmigo. Hay algo mal con Hermione."

Alarmada, le siguió a la mesa, pero cuando llegó, Hermione estaba sentada claramente roja , pero por lo demás relativamente normal.

"Estoy bien" insistió, con los brazos cruzados. "Sólo un poco de un desmayo ..., creo.

La señora Prínce, después de la afirmación continua de Hermione en que se encontraba bien, dejo solo al trío.

"¿Estás seguro de que te encuentras bien, Hermione?"

"Muy bien, Ron." Cogió su bolso del piso. "Yo creo que debería volver a la sala común, sin embargo. "

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" -Preguntó Harry, recostándose en su silla, mirando bastante satisfecho.

Ron supone que estaba contento de que Hermione se sentía mejor.

"No" susurró Hermione, volviéndose para mirar a Harry. "Y no creas que esto se quedara asi Harry James Potter." Y salió de la biblioteca a toda prisa.

Ron miró a Harry con curiosidad. "¿Qué fue todo eso?"

Harry se encogió de hombros, con la sonrisa peculiar devuelta en su lugar. "Oh, nada. Ella piensa que mi colonia causó su desmayo."

Ron negó con la cabeza. "Oh, que eso es demasiado loco".

Harry se limitó a sonreír en respuesta.

"Ginny ... ¿No has notado que algo extraño pasa con Hermione, últimamente? "

Ginny levantó la vista de su desayuno y miró fijamente a Ron.

"¿Extraño?"

Ron empujó un croissant su boca. "Sí, raro."

"Yo sé lo que" extraña "significa, Ronald!"

"Claro, claro. De todas formas", continuó, para tragar su comida, "¿Has notado algo?"

Ginny se encogió de hombros. "En realidad, no. Aparte de lo que normalmente es impar que pase todo ese tiempo en la biblioteca."

"Sí, pero ayer, se vino abajo con esta enfermedad muy rara y que estaba bien después de un tiempo."

Harry se sentó en el asiento de al lado. "¿Estás todavía metido en eso, compañero?, Hermione esta bien... mejor que bien, creo." Él sonrió.

Para disgusto de Ron, Ginny se fue de su mente al mirarlo.

"Sólo estoy diciendo, Harry ...Que podría haber algo muy mal con ella!"

"Bueno, ¿Como se comportan ?" Preguntó Ginny, logrando apartar la atención de Harry. "Yo estoy pensando en convertirme en un sanador. "

Harry se ahogó con el jugo que estaba bebiendo. "En realidad, Ron, Hermione ..." Pero Ron no escucho.

"Bueno, primero su cara se puso con una especie de color rojo parecía un poco sorprendido. Entonces ella comenzó a agarrar la tabla y retorciéndose y gimiendo un poco. Luego me fui, pero cuando volví parecía un poco nervioso, pero bien."

Ginny miró a Ron durante un minuto, una mirada en blanco en su cara.

"¿Qué? ,¿Es malo?, ¿Sabes qué es?" Dijo con un poco de desesperación.

"¿Hablas en serio?" Ella lo miro con incredulidad.

"Por supuesto estoy hablando en serio!"

Ginny miró a Harry, quien se ocupaba de su plato de cereal un poco nervioso.

"Y supongo que Harry estaba con usted, cerca de Hermione."

"Sí, pero ¿qué tiene eso que ver con esto?"

Ginny le diriguio una mirada extraña. "Ron, que eres ..." Se interrumpió, con la boca abierta, mirando sobre su hombro.

"¿Y ahora qué?" Exijio molesto.

"Buenos días, muchachos."

Era Hermione, pero había algo diferente en ella ... Por ejemplo, su uniforme parecía más pequeño, el par de botones de arriba no se cerraban y la falda subió más alto de lo que Ron recordaba. Su cabello estaba recogido en un moño, que no era muy inusual, pero ella también llevaba gafas de montura oscura en el borde de la nariz.

"Hermione", Ron empezó, "¿Qué pasó con tu ropa? Y ¿por qué llevas gafas?"

"Yo accidentalmente lo he reducido con un encanto de secado y por otra parte mi visión ha sido cada vez peor. "Curiosamente, durante el tiempo que estaba hablando, ella no hizo caso a Ron, sólo miraba a Harry con una curva extraña en los labios.

Ron frunció el ceño.

"Hola, Harry." Su voz sonaba ronca.

Ron profundizó su ceño.

"H-hey, Her-mione".

Ella caminaba hacia el otro lado de la mesa, apareció un pliegue en la frente de Ron como se dio cuenta de que llevaba zapatos de tacón alto. Ella se sentó frente a Harry y cruzó las piernas, luego se inclinó en su bolso para sacar una pluma y algunos apuntes de clase.

Ron se relajó un poco, si Hermione estaba lo suficientemente bien como para estudiar, entonces seguramente no se ha perdió toda la esperanza.

Pero entonces empezó a chupar su pluma sin prestar atención mientras entra y sale de su boca.

"¡Hermione! ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Ella levantó la vista de sus notas. "Hmm?"

"Siempre se dijo que era malo para los dientes para chupar las plumas!"

Sus labios se curvaron y sus ojos se levanta hacia arriba, una vez más que no cumplen con sus ojos, pero si con los de Harry. "Bueno, sí, pero es un hábito difícil de romper. Sinceramente, a veces, apenas consigo estos impulsos son intensos y no puedo evitarlos, solo tengo que tenerlo en la boca.!"

Harry comenzó a toser con fuerza, Ron le golpeó en la espalda distraídamente.

"Sin embargo, Hermione, que siempre se me dices acerca de eso!"

"Lo sé. Creo que sólo tengo que ser muy firme conmigo mismo, envolver mis manos alrededor de la cuestión, adherirme a mi resolución, duro y rápido."

"Sí, Hermione. Tu nunca has sido de volver a caer en malos hábitos".

"Tienes razón Ron, soy normalmente muy bueno en eso ... es solo que me estoy sintiendo absolutamente travieso."

"Eso es seguro", murmuró Ginny.

Hermione tiró sus notas y la pluma de nuevo en su bolsa. "En realidad, es mejor que me vaya. Tengo un par de cosas en las que me tengo que poner al día antes de la clase." Se puso de pie, pero antes de irse se acercó a Harry, que tragó audiblemente.

"Oh, Harry," ella susurró, "Te has llenado de migas por todos lados otra vez."

Sus manos le frotaron por la cara, y luego sobre los labios, los hombros y el pecho. Luego mirándolo de arriba a abajo, "Así está mejor." Se movió para irse, pero luego dio la vuelta rápidamente. "Oh, parece que me perdí unas pocas".

Ella pasó la mano lentamente sobre su regazo.

Harry chilló.

"Ahí está". Le brillaban los ojos. "Nos vemos en clase!"

Tan pronto como se fue, Ron se dio la vuelta para hacer frente a Ginny, "¡Ves!, Ella está actuando francamente extraño!"

"No estoy seguro si esa es la palabra que yo usaría ..." Ginny respondió con los ojos abiertos.

"Harry necesito tu apoyo aquí."

"Um..." La voz de Harry sonaba anormalmente aguda, claro que estaba nervioso sobre el comportamiento de Hermione también, fue el pensamiento de Ron.

Ron resopló. "Vamos a mirar los hechos.

Número uno: Hermione redujo su ropa con un encanto de secado que siempre realiza normalmente a la perfección, casi todos los días.

Dos: lleva unos tres vasos de jugo de calabaza, su voz era ronca y áspera.

Cuatro: que chupa en las plumas .

Cinco:El último y el más importante tiene que terminar su trabajorealmente justo antes de empezar la clase. Por lo tanto, ¿Qué significa todo esto? "

"Nos iluminanos, Ronald".

La revelación golpeó a Ron de repente, abrió la boca y sus ojos se agrandaron.

"Hermione se esta muriendo!"

La tabla entera quedó en silencio.

Y luego se echó a reír.

Ron estaba horrorizado, Harry dejó la mesa rígidamente sin decir una palabra.

"Esto no es un asunto de risa!" Dijo Ron entre dientes. "¿Qué pasa con ustedes?, ¡Miren hicieron a Harry molesto!. Probablemente no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando con Hermione ..."

Los ocupantes de la mesa se rió más fuerte. Dean casi cae del banco en que estaba sentado.

Ginny fue la primera en recuperarse, secándose las lágrimas de sus ojos. "¿Y cómo llegaste a esa conclusión, Ron?" -Preguntó, luchando contra una sonrisa.

"Es obvio, Ginny!" Gritó él. "Su magia se está debilitando, que ni siquiera puede hacer incluso un simple hechizo , esta moriendo, su vista está fallando de tal forma que necesita gafas, su garganta se marchita, su voz es totalmente ronca, ella esta perdiendo su autocontrol, sus malos hábitos estan en la superficie, y lo peor de todo, se esta quedando atrás en la escuela, por lo que necesita hacer las cosas antes de la clase! Y hay que recordar el desmayo ayer! "

"Ron ..."

"No, mira Hermione se muere! Se supone que debes ser su amigos!" Decía con furia mientras todos reían.

Ginny perdió el control y se echó a reír otra vez.

"Tú eres terrible!" Dijo con total indignacion.

Ron salió de la Gran Sala, con sus oidos rojos.

A partir de ese día, Ron comenzó a llevar un diario, detallando las acciones de Hermione con la esperanza de encontrar la verdadera naturaleza de su enfermedad. Claramente, ella era muy orgullosa como para ir a él por ayuda, por lo que se convirtió en su misión para obtener más información, de incógnito.

Día Uno

Intenté hablar con Hermione en la actualidad. Me hiso aun lado y siguió escribiendo algunas cosas en su pergamino. Sólo alcanzó a ver el pedazo de pergamino antes de que ella se alejó, pero tengo curiosidad por lo que TSsR * significa y lo que tiene que ver con Harry volviendolo loco. Tal vez es una abreviatura de su enfermedad. Miró a través de la biblioteca, pero no pudo encontrar nada. Hablaría con Harry sobre eso mañana.

Segundo día

Tengo que estar preocupado por Harry también. Creo que está tomando la noticia sobre el estado de salud de Hermione muy mal. Parece que no puede hablar con ella sin llegar a ser nervioso y sudoroso, ni siquiera es capaz de encadenar dos palabras coherentes juntas. Ahora tengo miedo de hablar con él porque puedo hacerlo más molesto.

Lo que sigue molestandolo es que la ropa de Hermione parecen ser cada vez más pequeño. Trate de ofrecerme para ayudarla con sus encantos de secado, pero ella solo me dio una extraña sonrisa. A lo que a mí respecta, esperaba que me gritara, pero ella parecía estar preocupado por algo, probablemente su enfermedad.

Tercer día

Hermione se ha desarrollado una fijación extraña con los plátanos y palos. Se los come en casi todas las comidas. Harry se ha dado cuenta de esto, tambien, lo vi mirándola con la boca abierta mientras comía, mirando completamente molesto.

No estoy seguro de qué hacer con este desarrollo.

Cuarto día

Creo que Harry podría estar tratando de ahogarse, pues ha estado tomando un número alarmante de duchas, muy, muy largas duchas.

Atrape a Lavender y Parvati llamar a Hermione una descarada. Les grite por ser tan desconsideradas por hablar asi de una mujer mueriendo, pero entonces recorde la mirada que le dio a Harry en la sala común un día y su extraño comportamiento despues. Creo que puede ser parte de su rebelión contra la muerte, la rebelión contra la "vieja Hermione" si se puede llamar asi. Estoy pensando en ofrecerme para ayudar con esta parte de su última voluntad, ya que Harry es, obviamente, demasiado molesto para hacerlo.

De cinco días

Ahora estoy en el ala del hospital.

Le pregunte a Hermione lo que quería hacer antes de morir, de una manera muy casual. Ella me miró extrañamente, pero recitó una lista de formas en las que quería cambiar el mundo. También dijo que quería tener hijos, ofrecí mi ayuda en esta área, pero no obtuve respuesta (aparte de una racha de hechizos, de ahí mi hubicación actual). Me preocupa que ella está en la negación sobre la muerte y lo esta expresando de manera violenta.

Estoy curioso sobre cómo Hermione tiene el poder para hacer los hechizos que me puso aquí, pero no tiene el suficiente como para hacer un encanto de secado adecuado.

De los Seis Días

Todavía en el ala del hospital.

No he tenido visitantes, aparte de Luna Lovegood, quien me dijo que Harry y Hermione estaban demasiado ocupados combatiendo Dientes largos Intenuats, o algo igualmente extraño, para venir a visitarme. Estaba desesperado por la información, por lo que le pregunte si eran peligrosos, alias, puede causar la muerte. Luna se rió y me dijo que era una tontería.

Era inquietante para ser llamado tonto por una chica con el sobrenombre de Lunatica Lovegood.

Ignore el comentario, sin embargo, porque ella me trajo ranas de chocolate.

Día Siete

Por último fuera de la enfermería.

Condición de Hermione parece haber empeorado durante mi ausencia, ella se caía todo el día. Por una extraña coincidencia, sólo cayó en Harry, y se estabilizó a sí misma en las más extrañas partes de Harry, por lo general en las regiones más bajas.

Le ofreci llevarla a la enfermería, pero ella no me hizo caso, como de costumbre.

Después de la cena, Harry tomó su ducha más larga hasta la fecha. Tuvo que golpear la puerta constantemente para asegurarse de que seguía vivo. Salió con el tiempo, murmurando en voz baja acerca de Hermione y la forma en que ella lo estaba matando. Su preocupación ha alcanzado el nivel mas alto de todos los tiempos, tanto para su salud y la de Hermione. Estaba determinado a hablar con los dos mañana.

...

Ron entró en la sala común, el análizo inmediatamente la zona para encontrar a cualquiera de sus dos mejores amigos, pero se decepcionó al encontrar sólo unas pocas personas esparcidas por la habitación, incluyendo Lavender Brown, escribiendo furiosamente en un trozo de pergamino. No teniendo nada más que hacer mientras esperaba a sus amigos, se acercó a ella, esperando que no se arrepentiria de su decisión.

"Hey Lavander, ¿qué estás haciendo?"

Continuó escribiendo en el pergamino sin levantar la vista. "Oh, nada, sólo clasificando el Dios que funciona mejor para mí."

Ron miro confundido. "¿Qué?"

"Oh, usted sabe, como todos los días de la semana, le rezo a un Dios diferente. El Lunes le toca a Buda, el martes es Zeus, el miércoles es Jesús, el jueves es Allah, el Viernes es simplemente Dios y los fines de semana son neutrales. He estado analizando todo lo que sucede en mis días desde hace unas semanas, y cada día, escribo mis resultados. Por ejemplo, hoy en día, Michael me guiñó un ojo, por lo que es una ventaja para el Buda, pero también tiene una 'T' en mi papel de encantos, así que eso es una desventaja importante. " Le mostró la carta más detallada. "Es un asunto muy serio."

Ron puso los ojos y buscó en la Sala Común de nuevo, para su sorpresa, vio que ahora Hermione sentada en la esquina de la sala entretenida con la lectura de un libro de gran tamaño. Él estaba a punto de excusarse de lavanda (que todavía estaba charlando sobre su 'ingenioso' concepto), pero luego la puerta del retrato se abrió de repente.

Ron fue superado por la inquietante sensación de déjà vu.

Harry dio un paso a través del agujero del retrato, de nuevo vestido con su pantalón de Quidditch, pero ahora, con la camisa ya fuera, lanzada casualmente sobre su hombro y había una arrogancia definitiva en sus pasos, con una sonrisa segura de sí mismo en su lugar.

A su lado, Lavernder arrugo su carta y la tiró al suelo. "Llamame budista", murmuró, mirando a Harry mientras caminaba por la habitación.

Harry no perdió tiempo en caminar en línea recta hasta Hermione y tomar el libro directamente de sus manos. Luego puso sus manos sobre los brazos de la silla a cada lado de ella, inclinándose hacia adelante hasta que su cara estaba a sólo unos pocos centímetros de la suya.

Hermione dejó caer la mandíbula.

"Hola, Hermione," murmuró Harry en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchado a lo largo de la sala común en silencio.

La boca de Hermione se movió, pero no hizo ningun sonido.

"Sabes muy bien que has estado volviendome loco desde la semana pasada."

"Tu comenzaste" logró Hermione para forzando la salida, las manos crispadas a su lado. "En la biblioteca".

Harry sonrió. "Por el contrario, que lo iniciaste desde el principio en esta misma sala común."

Se lamió los labios. "Está bien. ¿Y qué?"

Se inclinó más cerca aunque parecía imposible. "Ahora es mi turno de nuevo, amor."

Y entonces empezó a susurrar en su oído.

En un primer momento, Ron pensó que no podía entender las palabras de Harry debido a su tono de voz suave y ronca, pero luego se dio cuenta de que Harry estaba, de hecho, hablando en pársel.

Lavender fue la primera en el grupo, mirando a Harry y Hermione con interés ,como para hablar "Oh, Merlín. Esa es la cosa más caliente que he visto nunca." Hizo una pausa, sus ojos mirando hacia arriba. "Buda, ¿cómo he dudado de ti?"

Hermione claramente de acuerdo con la primera declaración de lavanda, porque sus ojos estaban medio cerrados, con las manos agarrando los hombros de Harry firmemente.

Ron empezó a sospechar que había ido muy lejos de la realidad sobre la naturaleza del extraño comportamiento de Hermione.

Sus sospechas fueron válidas cuando Hermione, claramente terminó con las burlas de Harry, sacó la cabeza hacia ella, más o menos, y aplastó sus labios en los suyos.

"Bueno, Ron" comienzo Lavander, con los ojos clavados en la pareja, "parece que no tiene que preocuparse de que Hermione este muriendo nunca más ... a no ser que se olvide de respirar."

Ron no podía dejar de estar de acuerdo.

OK, este es final de este cuento...

Espero les haya gustado y para aquellos que dejaron sus comentarios en el anterior muchas gracias por todo y espero no haberlos hecho esperar demasiado.

Su Feliz y con problemas de respiracion debido a una gran imaginacion "escritora"...


End file.
